The Dream I Dreamed Yesterday
by Himitsu Saijou
Summary: "It's just that I only had a dream. Not just a dream. It was...a nightmare."


**A/N: Based from my dream last night. Hope you will all like it!**

* * *

**The Dream I Dreamed Last Night**

* * *

"Shin-chan! Shin-chan, wake up!" Yukiko shook her son's little body, trying to wake him up. "Shin-chan!"

The boy groaned as he slowly half-opened his eyes. "What is it, Oka-san?"

"There's someone looking for you!" his mother replied happily.

"Someone...? Could it be...Ran?" the boy murmured.

"No, no! It's someone else! I think he's your boy friend!"

"Huh!?", the boy quickly stood up surprised. He looked at his mother annoyingly. "You know that I am not gay, Oka-san."

"Eh? Don't tell me you misunderstood my word, didn't you, Shin-chan?" Yukiko said as she chuckled.

"Huh?", the boy raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not talking about a lover. I mean, a friend who is a boy. Geez, Shin-chan."

"Sorry. Anyway, if that's what you meant then, that person is...Oh, no..."

Suddenly, a tanned teenager appeared behind the couch where the boy slept. He looked at the boy happily.

"Heya, Kudo! Long time, no see!" the teenager greeted him happily as he grinned widely.

The boy laughed annoyingly. "I knew it." He sighed and looked at the teenager annoyingly. "What do you want, Hattori?"

The teenager leaned his face closer to the boy's ear and whispered, "There's somethin' important I want to talk about. And I don't want anyone to hear about it. Even if it is that Scientist Girl or yer mom."

The boy's expression changed. He looked surprised then serious. He whispered back, "Since it seems to be important, then I guess, I will make sure Oka-san won't hear about it."

Turning to his mother, the boy said in a somewhat deep voice,"Say, Oka-san. Can you leave the two of us for awhile? We're going to discuss something very important."

"Eh? Hmph! Geez!", the woman sighed as she crossed her arms. Then, she grabbed the door knob and looked at the two. "Fine then, I'll leave the two of you for a while. Just remember, if you need something, call me! Bye~!"

The woman left as she closed the door behind her. After she left, the teenager sighed and sat on the couch. He crossed his arms and sighed heavily. He looked somewhat worried. The boy became curious of the teenager's gestures.

"What's wrong, Hattori?" the boy asked. "You seemed to be worried about something."

The young lad sighed. "Well, there is. I wanna talk about it with you. But, the problem is, ye might not understand it."

"Huh? What are you talking about? Are you sure that the topic is something important that you even told me that you want to talk about it privately?"

"'f course it is! But, the thing is...ah...I don't-I don't think you might like it."

"What do you mean I might not like it? What is the topic, anyway?"

The teenager sighed and looked at the boy. His face was somewhat reddish. "I...like ya, Kudo."

The boy turned red as he looked surprised. He then, looked somewhat angry but is still blushing. "B-Ba'ro! W-What are you talking about!? What do you mean, you like me!? I mean, why do you like me!?"

"I don't know!", the teenager replied. "And that's the problem. I like ye but I don't know why! It's just...It's just...I don't get it at all!"

The teenager scratched his head in progress, messing his hair while screaming, "Ah! I don't get it!"

But, what the two boys didn't know is that Yukiko is still outside the door, listening to their conversation. The woman smirked and chuckled. "Hattori-kun is in-love with Shin-chan? Oh my!"

Meanwhile, inside the room, the young teenager calmed himself down. He looked at the boy with a worried face. "Oi, Kudo. How will I know the reason that I like ye? I'm not good into such things."

"Same here, idiot." the boy snapped back. "I'm not good when it comes to love. So, I don't know how you will-! wait, I think I have a plan. But, it might risked my lips."

The teenager raised an eyebrow. "Huh!? What are you talking about? But, you did say that you have a plan, right?"

"Yeah, I did. But, as I said, it would risked my lips. But, I guess I'll have to do it, since your my best friend."

"...I don't know. Whether it would risk something or not, just tell me what the plan is. Thanks, Kudo."

"No problem. Now, here's the plan."

The boy approached closer to the teenager. He pulled the teenager's collar closer to his face. The boy's eyes looked serious but determined.

"Look me in the eye. Don't look anywhere else, OK?", he said to the teenager. "If there is an urge within you, follow that urge. Got it?"

"O-OK...", the teenager replied as he blushed slightly. He looked at the boys eyes and stared at it for a few seconds. Then, suddenly, his heart started to beat so fast.

"Wh-What is this...weird feeling I'm havin'?" the teenager thought to himself. "Could it be...the 'urge' Kudo is talking about? But...This urge is telling me...to kiss 'im."

Suddenly, the teenager remembered the words his 'best friend' told him._ "If there is an urge within you, follow that urge. Got it?"_

"Should I follow it or I shouldn't?", the teenager thought once more. "Is this what Kudo meant that he would risked his lips? Oh, I get it now...But still, should I follow my urge or prevent from doing it...!?"

"Oi, Hattori. I know you want to do it." the boy said, distracting the teenager. "Just do it."

"But, are ye sure, Kudo?" the teenager asked.

"I am. Just do it."

"O-OK, then."

The teenager slowly leaned towards the boy and kissed him. While kissing the boy, the teenager thought, "Ah...Kudo's lips are so tender. I wanna kiss 'im once more."

The two slowly broke apart, with the Kudo boy blushing. He looked at the teenager and said, "That was way too much. I guess, you couldn't help it, don't you?"

"Yeah, ye're right." said the teenager. "But, I think...I want some more."

The boy was surprised that he blushed hardly. His eyes were as shocked as ever. Seeing the boy's expression, the teenager sighed, "I guess, I shouldn't have said that-!"

"Fine, just do it."

The teenager became surprised at the boy's answer. He looked surprised as the boy tried looking at him sternly. "If you want some more then, I'll give you more. But, it'll be unfair because of my small body so..."

The boy jumped lightly and landed on the floor. He walked towards a drawer and opened it. He got a pill and drank it. He then, rushed towards a cabinet a white shirt as he slowly collapsed on the floor. He moaned and grieved in pain. His body emitted smoke. He screamed in pain and fell on the floor unconscious as his child body slowly turn into a teenager's body.

"Kudo! Are you alright?", the tanned teenager approached his friend's body. The other teenager slowly opened his eyes and replied in a deep voice, "I am."

The other teenager sat up, with the white shirt the only clothing that covers his whole body. "So, you ready for it?"

The tanned teenager blushed. But, instead of the usual, "But, Kudo!", the teenager smirked instead and said, "I'm ready."

He pinned down the other lad and kissed him. The other lad tried to struggle but his friend is strong enough to keep hold on him.

"I'm going to put it in, Kudo...", the teenager said.

"...Just do it...!", the other said.

* * *

But, the scene faded quickly as I sat up wide awake. I was sweating and breathe very fast. My eyes were shocked. I looked at my right hand and rested my face on it.

"Oh, gee." I whispered to myself. "What the hell did I just dream!? I am not a pervert, am I?"

Suddenly, the door creaked. I looked and saw my mother turned on the lights.

"Huh? I thought you were asleep a few minutes ago.", she said.

"I was.", I replied. "It's just that I only had a dream. Not just a dream. It was...a nightmare."

"Really? Did you watch a horror movie, then?" she asked.

"Of course, I didn't. Just, leave and let me go back to sleep." I snapped back.

"Very well then. Good night."

She turned off the light and closed the door. When she left, I sighed and lay on the bed. I looked at the ceiling while thinking about that dream.

"Bloody hell...", I muttered.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, yeah. Some fans might said that this is not a nightmare but still! Because of that, I couldn't sleep very well! But then again, I hope you will all guys like it! The rated T is safely kept. **


End file.
